An Ocean of Memories
by PuttinOnTheRitz
Summary: I'm horrible at these, but yes. Jack is on the Titanic, and has fallen in love with a beautiful girl named Rose. He was having a lot of trouble trying to find inspiration, but now that he has found it, Rose isn't very happy. CHAPTER 3 UP
1. The Party

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic, or anything associated with it. Although Annabelle Essington is my character.

****

Summary: I am brutal at summaries, but here goes: My retelling of the Titanic story, starting out the second day of the trip, and Jack has already met Rose, and they've fallen for each other. But they're still at the point where no one can know that they're in love.

An Ocean of Memories

Chapter 1: The Party

Jack Dawson sighed and pursed his lips. He had been on the R.M.S. Titanic for two days, and had yet to find anything interesting out of it. To him, it was nothing but a long venture, on a big expensive ship, meant to be spent getting shoved around and muttered at by the first class passengers. He had also wanted to get in some valuable drawing time, but had yet to find an inspiration. Currently, he was caught up trying to sketch a young woman, who was braiding her daughters hair. They were two seats away from him, and evidently third class passengers, but Jack was yet to find the courage to approach them. He groaned, and stood up, before glancing around the deck.

"Nothing to do. Never anything to do." He muttered to himself before beginning his walk. He decided to journey aimlessly around the ships deck, just to see what was here. To see if there was really some excitement that he had just overlooked or missed with his quick displeased glances. He came upon a clearing and saw a young woman with fiery red hair, and smiled softly to himself. This was Rose. Rose De Witt Bukater, the one woman he had come to love since the voyage had come to set sail. He walked over to her slowly, "Rose."

The young girl turned abruptly, "Jack! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to spend the day by yourself. Haven't you found anything to draw yet?" Jack shook his head solemnly, "Well… I'm sure we can find you an inspiration somewhere, alright?" As she finished talking, she was dragged away by a snooty looking woman, "Rose! What were you doing, talking to this scum. He's a poor boy, and I will not tolerate my daughter talking to such people. Let's go." Rose shot her lover a forlorn look as she walked away with her mother.

Jack chuckled to himself as he strolled on. Rose's mother was an absolute snob, but he had to admit, her shows of snootiness did give him a laugh pretty much all the time. He just hoped Rose would agree to leave her and come and stay with him when they got to America. He knew he didn't make much, but he had hopes of them moving into a cozy home, starting a new life, and maybe even creating a family. These thoughts gave him hope. He also realized that he felt a lot better, now that he had spoken with Rose, no matter how brief the moment. He brushed his sandy hair back with his hand, and sat down on a nearby chair. If he didn't draw anything soon, his head was going to explode into a tiny million pieces. _'Hey, now there's something I can draw!' _Jack thought, smiling to himself. He looked around, and finally stopped on a young couple sitting down the deck from him, cuddling and kissing, a little too much for Jack's pleasure. He shrugged and pulled out his sketchbook and coal pencil, and started to sketch them paying close attention to the man's suit details, and the lace on the woman's dress. Halfway through the photo, he stopped, growled and tore the picture out of his booklet. "Horrible!" he moaned to himself. Just then, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to find a young girl, about 16 in age, with bright brown eyes, as seemingly impossible as it seems, and brown curly hair.

"Can I help you little missy?" Jack asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

The little girl giggled, "My friends and I wanted to let you know that the real party is about to start. Are you gonna join us?" It was then that Jack noticed her dress was a lot more ragged then the other women on board and grinned, standing up quickly.

"I'm Jack Dawson! Have I ever been known to miss a party?" He grabbed the girls hand, and they ran down to the lowest floor, "What's your name?"

The girl called back, "Annabelle. Annabelle Essington. Although, I've known you for a long time Jack. A long time indeed."

As they entered the large room, Jack paused, "How do you know me?"

"You're Jack Dawson. You never miss a party! You've danced with me since I was a wee one." Annabelle said with a goofy grin, "But call me Annie, or else you'll find yourself brutally beaten by a girl. Alright?"

Jack laughed heartily and nodded. They entered the dance floor, and started dancing along to an upbeat tune played by their small band, which consisted of a fiddle, and random banging on tambourines, and tables. Jack loved coming to these underground parties, as they're called. The third class passengers were so much more friendly, and no one ridiculed him, or pushed him if he got in their way. It was pure heaven in the form of the poorest ones.

Jack grabbed Annie's hand and pulled her over to a table, "Oh God… I haven't had that much fun in a while!" He grinned and sat down, breathing heavily.

"Well, we thought we were going to miss you today Jack. It would have been awfully boring without you." Annie grinned. Jack stood up, "Ready for another dance, Miss. Essington?" Annie grinned again and took Jack's hand, "My pleasure."

They entered the dance floor once more, and spent the rest of the night, dancing and hollering, to their hearts content.

Jack grinned as he watched Annie on the floor as she danced and twirled, her dark hair flying, and her skirts jumping with every move. 'I've finally got my inspiration.' He thought as he pulled out his sketchbook once more.


	2. Inspiration Magnifique

****

Chapter 2: Inspiration Magnifique

Annie walked over to the table to see Jack bent over a piece of paper, scratching, and shading various shapes. She figured he was just doodling on a scrap piece of paper, and had yet to find out that he was sculpting the beautiful form of herself onto paper. He was trying to get every detail, every strand of hair, every line her face made with a smile, perfect. She leaned over and tapped his shoulder, "Whatcha doing?"

Jack jumped about a mile out of his old wooden chair, "Annie!" He slammed the cover of the booklet down and blushed slightly. If she had found out what he was drawing, she would think he was some sort of pervert who enjoyed drawing young girls. She would be the first to ridicule him. "Oh… Uhm… nothing! Nothing at all. Just… writing something."

Annie smirked, "No you weren't. You were drawing something. I saw ya."

Jack frowned and furrowed his brow. Annie was a great girl, but he hated it when people tried to prove him wrong, or force him into showing off his work. He would much more prefer to keep things like that to himself. They were his emotions, his thoughts. Things to be kept in yourself, in your mind, and your heart. He also still had the photo he had drawn of Rose in the folder. Annie wouldn't want to see that he usually drew nude models for a living. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that she respected him, and he didn't want to lose that.

"I was just drawing a diagram. To show my friend… how to get down here. For… you know…. The next time. He got lost on his way here before."

"Honestly?" Annie inquired, a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

"Honestly. I swear on my life."

Annie grinned, "Alright. Let's go. It's getting late, and I'm tuckered out. Walk me back to my cabin?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

Jack nodded and took her hand, leading her out of the crowded floor. When they reached the top deck, he gasped to see that it was complete darkness. He hadn't realized that they were down there for hours upon hours. He yawned as he gazed up towards the moonlight's source. "Oh wow… I'm tired too. Those folks sure can wear someone out." He chuckled to himself. They continued walking until they got to Annie's cabin. She knocked on the door lightly, and a tall woman with short brown hair opened the door.

"ANNABELLE ESSINGTON! Where have you been all night?" she screeched.

Annie smiled timidly, "I was downstairs, at the.. You know… "party" mother. I wasn't alone. Ja- Mr. Dawson here was escorting me." She looked up at him, a hopeful look on his face. Jack knew it wasn't true, but he nodded, seeing how nervous Annie seemed, "Yes. I was making sure Anni- Annabelle here, and her friends didn't get in to trouble. I thought it was best to bring her up here myself. Just so she didn't wander off and end up in the water."

Annie's mother quickly went from scornful to appreciative. "Well, thank you young sir. Dawson, was it?" Jack nodded, "Thank you for bringing my daughter back safe and sound Mr. Dawson."

Jack shook hands with the elderly woman, and bid them both farewell, before heading towards his cabin. He was slow moving, just so he could soak up the moon's glittering white rays, and try to get some sort of inspiration. He paused, pushing his hair back, _'I haven't drawn any landscapes recently.'_ he thought to himself. He sat down on the bench and took his book out. His view was perfect. The midnight blue sky, colliding with the dark ice waters. He started sketching the scenic view and added in a few icebergs, and boats, trying to add originality, something he valued in every artists work. He finished sketching, see as there were not many details. He sat down and watched the water washing up to the ship, and soon had to pull his thing jacket closer to him, to fend off the ice cold air. He sighed, _'This is beauty in it's purist form'_ He thought to himself. He had been told he had an eye for beauty, and he could certainly see why. After all, he was standing on a ship full of pompous idiots, and he was staring at water, thinking it was beautiful! He laughed to himself softly, and went to continue his walk down the deck, when he saw the silhouette of someone down the way. As he approached, he grinned and started running forward, embracing the figure in his arms, "Rose!" He kissed her on the lips and spun her around. "I missed you so much today!"  
  
Rose smiled daintily, "I missed you too. Where were you all day?"  
  
Jack grinned, "I was down at the party below." he said with a laugh. Rose had joined him one night, so she knew what he was talking about. "And I got to escort this girl named Annabelle, well Annie, to her cabin, because her mom was a lunatic." Jack was rambling like a five year old boy, but he couldn't help it, being around Rose did that to him. His stomach did flips, and his heart fluttered like a butterfly against his rib cage. He smiled, "So how has your day been?"  
  
Rose frowned, "Not very well. Not very well at all. I spent the entire day with my mother, who was insistent on planning my wedding to Cal. Absolutely ridiculous. I'm not marrying the fool, no matter what she says. I have my heart set on someone else." She lay her arms across his shoulders and smiled. "I would much more prefer to be your whore then to be his wife." she said with mock seriousness.  
  
Jack grinned, "I love you. But what are you going to do about Cal? You can't really divorce him or anything, can you? Since it's been arranged, and… I'm sorry… but you know your mother."  
  
Rose gave him a playful smirk, which set Jack ablaze. He was holding onto the one thing he had ever loved. His fiery angel. Rose was a beautiful girl, who wouldn't love her? She was petite, and her complexion was as pale as a porcelain dolls. A top her head was a river of flowing red locks, cascading down, framing her face, her emerald green eyes shining like the dawn's sunlight. Piercing your view, and warming your soul. She smiled bashfully as she looked down. Jack lifted her chin with his forefinger and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"You should get back. It's late. Even a night creature like myself is tired." He linked arms with her, and led her to the floor on which her room was on. He kissed her on the cheek, and left her to get to bed.


	3. Until The End Of Time

Note: Yes, I am aware that this is a scene from the Titanic, but it will all play in with the plot. That's why it's basically the same. Anyways, I don't own Titanic or anything involved with it. PS. Irish Boys by Tsunami Bomb is wicked!

* * *

Chapter 3: Until The End Of Time

After Jack left Rose, he started back towards the staircase leading to Deck E. He heard a strange crying noise by the far railing, and started towards it, curiosity taking hold. He gasped when he reached the railing. Annie was looking over the edge, no, she was on the other edge, crying and muttering to herself. Jack walked briefly towards her. He stopped and smirked to himself, trying to lighten the mood. "You know, you're the second woman I'm going to have to save from this exact spot." He bent down to start untying his shoes. "Now… why don't you tell me what's bothering your pretty little head?"

Annie sniffed, "You wouldn't understand." Jack smiled softly, "No one would get it."

"Why don't you try me? I've been known to be an understandin' fellow."

Annie turned to glare, "Alright… I'm an orphan. That woman in my cabin was my adoptive mother. I have no family. I have no one. I deserve to die."

Jack frowned, "No one deserves to die. Not even you. Besides, you won't do it. Trust me. I have experience in this field." He snickered to himself.

"You're confusing me. This isn't funny at all. I'm about to plummet to my death below, and you're laughing!"

Jack slipped his shoe on and off of his heel thoughtfully. He didn't really know this girl. What if she actually turned around and let her fingers slip off that bar into the freezing cold water? He walked up and placed his hand firmly on her wrist. He wasn't going to let her fall to her death. Not on his watch. As she turned, tears brimming in her brown eyes, he looked at her sternly. As she started crying softly, she muttered, "You probably think I'm some low life poor girl that thinks she feels all the pain in the world, don't you?" Jack shook his head, "No. When I saw you standing here, the first thoughts in my mind were, 'What happened to her that was so horrible, that she thought she had to come out here at night, and jump overboard."

"You're insane!" Jack grinned, "This is coming from a girl about to jump off a huge ship?"

Annie gave him her hand, and he helped her over the railing. The young girl frowned and sat down on the floor, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this. You could have been doing a lot more interesting things then saving me."

Jack shook his head, "No Annie. I would have preferred spending time with you. As long as I knew you were safe. Nothing in the world matters more to me then your safety." Annie blushed and looked up at Jack, who was now crouching over her.  
  
Annabelle sighed as she looked back at her torn rags. She was one of the poorest people she could think of, and this angel named Jack wanted to spend time with her, protect her from the evils of the world, and herself. She couldn't think of anything better then to try and spend the rest of her life with someone who's personality portrayed everything she saw in Jack. After all… he was the first man she had ever loved.

* * *

Yes yes, I know this chapter is quite a bit shorter, but it's a lead up to the next part, which will be Annie having flashback's and remembering things. Just so you can get to know her character better. Their will be more chapters like that… Yes… this doesn't make sense, but you'll see what I mean. 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hello. I just thought I would let you all know that this story will be on hiatus for a little while. I apologize 1, 000 times. I'm very busy right now with some personal issues, and school will be starting in a while (September 7th). Last year I wasn't doing too well, so I have to be a lot more focused this year.

So I will (FOR SURE) keep updating, seeing as I hate it when people don't finish their stories.

Thank you,

PuttinOnTheRitz

-Steph


End file.
